trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Ekosian Military
Group Name: Ekosian Military Created By: Jay P Hailey and John Meredith Lucas Appearance: Epiphany Trek: "The Eagle's Spawn The Wages of Sin both by Garry Stahl S''tar Trek: Outwardly Mobile'' Raumschiff Melakon by Jay P. Hailey Number of Members: Somewhere in the vicinity of three million people in all branches Nature of Members: Ekosians (Humanoids) in good standing who volunteer to serve and defend the Fatherland. High ranking officers are invariably members of “The Party” Organization: Military – The Ruling Council is made up of three Field Marshals, three Sky Marshals, and three party leaders, who must vote on all major military policies. The current Leader of the Council is Sky Marshal Wilhelm Zata. Although they have retained much of the signage and look of the National Socialists of Germany of the 1930s, they have reorganized their military along more modern lines trying to stay competitive with their main threat forces, The Zeon Defense Force and Starfleet Kriegsmarine – Largely gone now, absorbed by the Whermacht and the Ramschiffmacht. Whermacht – The Air/Land/Sea arm of the Ekosian Military, they practice an train incessantly and grimly to make Zeon and the Federation pay and pay should they ever decide to invade. Elite Whermacht Units occasionally take on mercenary contracts across the galaxy to get combat experience and experience fighting Galactic Military forces. The Survivors can be scary. The Whermacht has the most people. Luftwaffe – large absorbed into the Whermacht, as with the Kreigsmarine Ramschiffmacht – The Spaceship Forces, originally an elite unit drawing from all the other services, to man Ekos' Invasion fleet, they have since become their own branch and the largest part of the Ekosian military by budget and attention. They have their own special security troops, but Some Ekosian Ships carry special detachments of Whermact and SS troopers. Schutzstaffel - An elite internal Security force, they specialize in counter-espionage, anti-terrorism, ferrting out alien and Zeon incursions and Game Role: Space Nazis! Gotta love 'em. World Role: Defenders of Ekos and doers of crappy things to enhance Ekos' position in the Galaxy. Relative Influence: Slight. Although their military is tiny compared to The Federation Starfleet, they occasionally turn up and the most inconvenient times and places. The Ekosian military and diplomatic corps is always scamming and plotting with tremendous energy to enhance Ekos' position in the Galaxy Public or Secret?: Public but not well known in the more civilized areas of the galaxy Publicly Stated Goal: To defend Ekos from the imminent attack by Zeon and the Federation Relative Wealth: Compared to Starfleet, Poor. Compared to the Zeon Defense Force or the Magna Roman Star Legions, Average. Compared to an individual immense, they can afford dozens of starships Group advantages: Contacts: Special Abilities: Group disadvantages: Special Disadvantages: Those who favor them: Ekosians, people who like to the Federation upstaged and foiled. Those opposed to them: Zeons, Starfleet, people who know history. Natives of Germany. Area of Operation: Largely in the sector where Zeon and Ekos are located. Occasionally elsewhere. Ekosian Starships have cloaking devices and so can exit the system and move about at will. Headquarters Location: Lar-Ekos-Major, (The Largest City on Ekos, breifly renamed New Berlin) Public Face: Blonde haired, blue eyed, square jawed defenders of the homeland Notable Members: John Gill -- A Federation Historian who had some stupid ideas, which he put to work on Ekos, and paid for with his life. Melakon -- Aisionary Ekosian who revealed the truth of Zeon treachery and lead Ekos to a new age despite being assassinated by Federation and Zeon Spies. Sky Marshal Wilhelm Zata -- The current senior member of the Military Council. A veteran of numerous skirmishes against the Zeons and the Federation. Relations United Federation of Planets -- The Federation considers Ekos an embarrassment and a living lesson on the value of the Prime Directive. Ekos considers this attitude condescending and arrogant. *'Zeon' -- Ekos' neighbor in their solar system and a Federation member. Zeon attained relatively high technology and in-system space travel, while becoming a peaceful people. Zeon found the Ekosians a factionalized, anarchic medieval people and undertook to “Civilize” them, leading to resentment and resistance by the Ekosians. In 2268 Ekos declared war against Zeon and attacked with technology stolen from Zeon and from the Federation, With the Federation's help Zeon was able to ward off the attack. Since then, Ekos and Zeon have maintained a tense, armed standoff. Zeon and the Federation receive the brunt of Ekos' paranoid hostility. The Ekosian Military knows that conquering and subduing Ekos would be doable by the Federation, should they put their mind to it. This uncertainty and fear drives a lot on anger at the Federation, reinforced and driven home by massive propaganda. *'Earth' The Earth Alliance, largely lead by Deutschland, Israel, the rest of Western Europe and the United States deployed Earth Force units to Zeon to aid in that Planet's defense and to contain the Ekosians. This was a controversial move, one of Earth Force's few deployments outside the solar system since the founding of the Federation. They were quickly replaced by Starfleet detachments. But Earth Force still occasionally sends units for combined exercises and cross training with the Zeons. This just reinforced Ekosian paranoia about the position of Zeon and the Federation. *''Bundesrepublik Deutschland'' - (Federal Republic of Germany) A subset of the Earth Alliance, Germany, like all former Earth nations had almost receded to the point of being arbitrary lines on a map. Until they heard of the Ekosian experiment with National Socialism. Germany doesn't have much of an opinion on anything else in galactic politics, at least nothing separate from that of the Earth Alliance. But on the Subject of Ekos, they are firm and loud. Ekos is an affront, an offense, and must stop – NOW. It was mainly German sociologists and anthropologists who turned out in the 2270s to try and rehabilitate Ekos. It was their interference which caused Ekos to drop the Swastika and Earth based names from their usage. However to Germany's dismay, Ekos decided that what John Gill meant was that National Socialism was a workable form of social organization, except that the Germans of WWII were too incompetent to pull it off. Ekos studied the Third Reich intently and did their best, not to rise above NAZI-ism, but to reform it into a workable government. Germany was one of the nations of the Earth Alliance that Advocated sending Earth Force to reinforce Zeon and contain the Ekosians. *''Israel'' - A subset of the Earth Alliance, Israel, like all former Earth nations had almost receded to the point of being arbitrary lines on a map. Until they heard of the Ekosian experiment with National Socialism. Israel doesn't have much of an opinion on anything else in galactic politics, at least nothing separate from that of the Earth Alliance. But on the Subject of Ekos, they are firm and loud. Ekos is an affront, an offense, and must stop – NOW. Israel took a hard line against Ekos in the Earth Alliance Senate. They took the hard line early, and often. When Earth and the Federation looked not to be taking a hard enough stance on Ekos, Israel threatened to seceded from the Earth Alliance, withdraw all support for Earth Force, Reconstitute the Israel Defense Force and launch a preemptive attack against Ekos. Quick diplomatic effort forestalled this constitutional crises, and the quick entry of Zeon into the Federation forestalled Isreal's harsh reply. *''Allied Nations'' - The nations that allied against the Axis during WWII, joined by Germany, Japan, Italy and many others wrote an open letter to Ekos, condemning their adoption of National Socialism and urging them to join the community of humanity. This was largely ignored and/or laughed at. The People's Republic of LeninShkod - A planet founded on recreating an Idealized Communism, they greeted Ekos with gleeful hostility. They seem like they would love a chance to recreate the “Great Patriotic War” against the Ekosians. The Ekosians consider these people insane (even a blind squirrel finds a nut now and then). LeninShkod commonly sends forces to Zeon for combined exercises and training. Klingons - The Klingons consider the Ekosians indistinguishable from any other human planet and take pains to tell the Ekosians this whenever they meet. This antagonizes the Ekosians, which is why the Klingons do it. Klingons enjoy killing and being killed by highly trained Ekosian Storm troopers when the opportunity arises. Romulans - Ekos approached Romulus for support against the Federation and received a luke warm response. The Romulans are loathe to be seen meddling in an internal Federation affair. Note, they don't mind interfering, they just hate being seen doing it. Gorn Hegemony - The Gorn have little if any contact with the Ekosians. The Ekosians consider the Gorn typical of alien monsters, and react to them harshly. Tholians - The Ekosians are some distance away from the Tholians. Ekosian attempts to open diplomatic dialogs with the Tholians were rebuffed. The Tholians cannot tell the difference between Ekos and any other human world. Cardassians - Ekos approached Cardassia for support against the Federation. Although the Cardassian response was noncommittal, Cardassia has an Embassy on Ekos. This bothers some party hardliners whop figure if Zeon is bad, these inhuman lizard creatures must be worse. Orions - The Ekosians have done some business with the Orions, but dislike to do so. It offends their orderly mind set. Orion pirate attacks on Ekosian shipping and colonies are met with heavy resistance and maximum force. Warding off Orions is the only case where Ekosians and the Zeons are liable to cooperate. History of the Group Started by John Gill as a mean of organizing the strife ridden Ekosian people the experiment exceeded its parameters. Gill was kept in a drugged state while the ministers of hate ramped up a war against their neighbor Zeon. The arrival of the USS Enterprise stopped the bloodshed, but not until Gill himself was martyred by those that claimed to follow him. The official Party history is that the Federation murdered Gill and seized the Government. Under the resulting Federation protectorate the party was outlawed. However the idea struck a nerve in the Ekosian heart and mind. The party met in secret for 80 years. They were instrumental in the warp drive project which got them free of the Federation yoke. Once the Federation was out of the picture the Party revealed itself, claimed to be the author, in secret, of all that Ekos had that was good and keen, and claimed they could have done it faster if the Federation had not wanted to keep Ekos down. This line and several others got the Party back in power under the Fuhrer Mak Reising. Reising officially serves as the Head of the party council, and is technically replaceable, but he has built a cult of personality and is starting to see the council as an impediment to his proper rule. Looking for a technical advantage the Ekosian Military bought ships from the Ferengi. A special category of ships called the Ferengi Trade Ships}Trade Military Series. The whole thing was a complicated deal with varying levels of support and features (Under-described with lots of fine print in slick presentations). The Ekosians bought a number of vessels. Six frigates, the Wrath of Ekos, The Pride of Ekos, the Fury of Ekos, the Revenge of Ekos, the Might of Ekos, and the Sword of Ekos. Two battle cruisers were bought as well, paying for a higher feature package on them, the John Gill and the Melakon. Four of those vessels ended up facing off against the Federation starship USS Kongo. The frigates folded after one pass, the Ferengi security interlocks preventing the crews from repairing their own ships. The John Gill was also disabled and captured by the Kongo in the process of taking out the Drahl battleship that had also joined the fight. One second rate Federation cruiser had destroyed the cream of the Ekosian fleet with the complications of the Drahl. John Flagg later stole the Melakon and her crew. A body blow to the already crippled Ekosian Military, now left with three worthless ships. All three have been hanger queens while the Ekosians attempt to rip out the Ferengi "secure" systems in favor of something that works. The John Gill remains in Starfleet hands as a prize. The Ferengi agents on Ekos did not fair well. Ekosian political ambitions have been placed on hold. Category:Groups Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek